Welcome To College Darlin'
by XxXGuitarPlayingGirlXxX
Summary: Bella is starting college where she meets her two neighbours, Emmett and Jasper, two hardcore, tattooing, drinking bad boys. Bella gains a special relationship with both but will it be love? Also what other dramas will college bring for bella? J/B/Em? R
1. Welcome To College

**Hey so this is my fourth story. It is a Bella/Jasper fic and i'm not sure if i'll include any romance between the others yet. Be aware the second chapter is a lot better then the first and please review so i know how to improve or if i should continue. xx**

**Summary: Bella is starting college. She meets her dorm roomy Rosalie and her two neighbours, Jasper and Emmett, however these two boys are...different in the sense that they are two confident, drinking, female loving, tatoo drawing males. Will love blossom between Bella and the guy, or guys?**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Welcome To College Darlin**

The sweat was trickling down my forehead as I rolled my wheelie suitcase up to the doors of my new home, the College of Phoenix.

My name is Isabella Swan, Bella I insist. I'm here in Phoenix at Phoenix College doing a Business course. I think my dad is hinting at me becoming a policewoman, following in his steps but that is not an option for me. My father, Charlie Swan, is the chief of police at forks. My mother, Renee, lives here in Phoenix, quite far away from the College with her new husband Phil. Mum owns her own garden centre, she loves gardening and Phil is a minor league baseball player so he tends to travel a lot. My mum often finds time off of work to go with him.

Anyway back to me. It's a sunny hot day today, when isn't it? I guess I had gotten used to the miserable cold of Forks.

I approached the double doors leading to the main office. I was met with the cool breeze from the air conditioning. It felt so good. I lingered there for a moment before I walked up to the desk. Sitting there chatting away on the phone was a middle-aged woman; her red hair bouncing a she chuckled down the phone. She politely held her index finger indicating, "one moment please". I nodded and looked around. Nothing special, an office, office stationary and desks, not to mention the multiple framed awards hanging on the wall. This College was known for its student success rate.

"So sorry about that dear, how may I help you?" The lady asked after putting the phone back on the receiver.

"No problem. My name is Isabella Swan, I'm here to collect my timetable and dorm key?" I said it as more of a question. She got the hint that this was my first year.

"Of course dear, one moment please." She started typing away at the computer in front of her. She printed two sheets of paper and passed them to me.

"This is a copy of your timetable, it has all your subjects, lesson times and rooms listed. And this is a checklist. It is a list of things you are expected to purchase for your lessons. I'll just go get your dorm key."

I thanked her and looked at the second sheet of paper she gave me. Three business books and the suitable stationary for notes. A moment later the lady walked back into the office.

"This is your key, you will be staying with Miss…ah here Miss Rosalie Hale in room 312. Do you need a map?" I replied yes. The lady handed me a map and wished me luck for the College year. I thanked her and headed off to find my room.

To say the campus was large was an understatement. It was huge! There were benches set out on the grass outside the buildings, a fountain where students were sitting, relaxing and watching the water shimmer in the sun. There were so many students, how was I going to fit in anywhere? Heaven knows how many cliques there were.

I dragged my wheelie suitcase behind me as I approached a large cream coloured building. This was my building, now I just had to find my room.

When you enter the building you almost expect there to be a front desk but there was nothing there of the sort. Instead I was faced with a large lounge area. Masses of students were gathered at the various sofas watching one of the two TV's playing music channels. There was a line of students queuing for the coffee machine, a mini kitchen situated in the corner and one side of the room had four computers at separate desks. It was the perfect hanging out area for students.

I looked around at any sign of stairs or signs to lead the way. There wasn't any. I sighed and decided to look at my map. I always was a bit klutzy so I should have known that I'd walk into something whilst my nose was in the map. I heard a rattle and looked up rubbing my forehead which was the first thing to come into contact with the hard object.

I had walked into a vending machine. At the front of the vending machine was a supermodel. She had piercing blue eyes and long blonde wavy hair. She looked at me and the confusion in her face turned into a large grin.

"Hey thanks, I've been kicking this machine trying to get this can out for ages. You new here?" She asked.

"Yeah, actually I'm having a little trouble finding my room, I know I'm definitely in this building though."

"Well hey, I'll help you, what room you staying in?"

"Err room…312?" She started squealing.

"Oh my gosh you're my new room mate! Oh this is so exciting, I thought I was going to be stuck with the same old party pooper geeks, do you know how disappointed I have been with my previous roommates? But you look different! Wow this is so exciting." She started jumping up and down on the spot before grabbing my suitcase and wheeling it towards a set of double doors. I followed quickly in order to keep up with her. She stopped at the elevator and pressed the "up" button. The doors opened and we stepping inside.

"So what's your name?" She asked me as soon as she had chosen the floor. We were on the third floor aka the top floor.

"Isabella Swan but please call me Bella, Isabella sounds so…old fashioned. You?"

"Rosalie Hale, Call me Rose if you want it doesn't bother me either way. So you're new here right? What are you studying?"

"I'm doing a business course. What year is this for you? What are you doing here?"

"This is my second year, I'm doing a three year long course in motor mechanics."

My eyes opened wide. Surely this girl should be doing beauty, modelling or something in that industry.

"I know I know, what does this girl know about mechanics? I just love cars, I love taking them apart and putting them back together its so fascinating to me." She said noticing my shock.

"Well hey I think it's great that you're doing what you want and not being a stereotypical girly girl. Good for you."

"Oh no don't get me wrong I love fashion and shopping, which reminds me, where are your other bags?" I looked at her confused. "Oh my gosh _this _is your _only_ bag?" She looked at me like I had just shot somebody. I shrugged and she tutted. "Looks like we're going to have to go shopping effective immediately Isabella. But first…" the elevator door opened revealing a long corridor full of doors. "…our room!"

We wandered down the hall a little before Rosalie stopped at a door and pointed at it signalling me to open it with my new key. When I opened the door I saw the cutest little apartment. It was perfect for college life. There was a kitchen; yes there was one downstairs but I suppose that was for snacks, and it had all the essentials like cupboards and a fridge and others. There was a little living room with a black leather sofa and a reasonable sized television along with a miniature coffee table. There were four doors, which I'm guessing were the two bedrooms and a bathroom, however I was unsure about the fourth. It was the perfect little apartment.

"Wow this is nice! Oh but what is that door?" I said wandering inside and pointing at the fourth door. Rosalie followed.

"Oh that door links us to our neighbours, something about "fire health and safety". And yeah it is nice, especially when it's clean, which brings us to the rules." She said sternly.

"Keep the place clean, no guys, no food in the bedrooms, no stealing clothes or make up….did I miss anything?" I said grinning.

"Ok, if you follow them rules we might not get along. Yes keep the place clean, _yes _guys, food in the bedrooms as long as you don't spill it, no stealing but you can ask to borrow clothes and makeup and we take turns doing the dishes…and that's about it." I nodded in agreement. Rosalie showed me to my room. It was small but cosy. It had a single bed with a pale blue sheet on it, the walls were a creamy colour and it had a window big enough to climb through. There was a closet and a set of draws, but still space left over should I need it. It was extremely roomy and cosy looking.

"You like?" A voice came from the door.

"I love!" I smiled as I turned to find, who I expected to see as Rosalie Hale, a stranger at my bedroom door. Who was he?

* * *

**So please review if you like, but remember the story really starts in the second chapter. **

**Much love xx**


	2. Kidnapped

Hey thanks to all those who reviewed, but i would really like more! Anywhoo on with chapter two!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Kidnapped**

"_You like?" A voice came from the door._

"_I love!" I smiled as I turned to find, who I expected to see as Rosalie Hale, a stranger at my bedroom door. Who was he?_

"Err, hi?" I asked as if to say "and you are?"

"Hey." He said, obviously eyeing me up and down. Then another guy arrived.

"Jasper you find anyone? Oh hey dudette." A huge guy, muscled and loud, had blocked my whole door whereas the other had only blocked just over half. Who were these two guys and why are they in my room?

"Hi…who are you?" I asked, my feet shuffling nervously.

"Aww look Jazzy we're scaring her. My name's Emmett!" He said bounding into the room and engulfing me in a tight bear hug. Unsure of what to do I patted his oversized shoulder plate.

He let me go and the other guy approached me. He was not as muscular as Emmett but he was fairly muscled. He had curly honey blond hair with piercing blue eyes. He stopped a little in front of me, grabbed my hand, brought it up to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss which sent my body into a state of shivers.

"Jasper Hale ma'am. And might I be blessed with your name?" His southern accent almost turned my knees to jelly.

"Erm…Bella?" I forgot my own name, wow that's bad.

"Bella, I like it!" The big guy, Emmett roared. Jasper merely nodded.

"So yeah…who are you?" Emmett looked confused.

"Didn't we just do this?"

"No I mean I know who you are, just why are you here?"

"Oh we're your neighbours." He grinned widely. _Oh dear, this is going to be a long two years._

"Yeah and I don't think she's too happy about it." Jasper spoke up pointing to the furious blonde in the living room. Rosalie.

"Oooh hey baby, did you hurt yourself when you fell out of heaven?" Emmett flirted noticeably.

"No but my _boyfriend's_ gonna hurt you when he drags your dumb ass to hell if you don't get out of my apartment!" She warned.

"Ouch, bring him on doll face!" Emmett winked at her.

Today I learnt another thing about Rosalie, she had a short temper. How do I know this? She walked right up to Emmett and slapped him around the face.

"Okay, okay we're leaving! Jeez cool it doll!" He put his hands up in the air as if he were surrendering and walked, well ran into his room through the door that linked our rooms as Rosalie gave him a glare that said "call me doll again, I dare you!" She turned to see the other one still in my room. "Hey you too, out!" She nearly screamed.

Jasper nodded to her, grabbed my hand and kissed it again.

"I'll be seeing you later Darlin'." With that he went back into his room. I just stood rooted to the spot with my hand hovering where he left it.

"Bella? Bella breath!" Rosalie waver her hands in front of my distant face. I took in a gulp of air as I remembered how to breathe.

"Wow." I whispered.

"I know right, what a couple of weirdo's. They are so not welcome in this apartment." With that Rosalie stormed off into her room.

I started unpacking my things. Once that was done I took some of my uneaten travel snacks and placed them in the refrigerator in the kitchen. Whilst I was there I made sure I knew where Rose kept everything. I got the jist of it and moved onto the living room.

There was a small television placed on a shelved table. On the shelves were stacks of DVD's. They ranged from girly films to action including the comedies and fast and furious car movie collection. They were obviously Rosalie's. I chuckled a little under my breath.

"Hey Rose?" I yelled.

"Yeah!" She yelled from her room, turning her music down slightly.

"Can I watch a DVD?" I asked.

"Sure honey, what's mine is yours!" She replied. She turned her music back up after I yelled thanks, signalling that this short conversation was over.

I decided to watch Mean Girls, a personal favourite of mine. I slipped it into the DVD player and went to grab the bag of popped popcorn I had brought with me for the flight that I ended up not eating and storing in the kitchen cupboard.

With my newly acquired bag of popcorn I made my way to the sofa to watch my DVD. I sat down, grabbed the remote and pressed the play button.

Ten minutes into the movie I heard Rosalie chatting away to her boyfriend, giggling like she had a schoolgirl crush. I rolled my eyes jokingly and turned the TV up a little louder. However that wasn't enough to drown out the constant hissing noise I heard twenty minutes later. I tried to drown it out by turning the TV up louder but the hissing continued challenging the televisions volume. I grabbed the remote to turn the volume up more when I was smacked in the face with something soft. I squealed as the pillow made contact with my face.

I looked towards where the pillow had come from. It came from the linking door. And sure enough I saw Emmett's cheeky grin looking at me. I held up the pillow with a look on my face that said "what the hell?". His grin got wider as he lifted his hand and used his index finger to indicate that I go into their room.

Considering my options Emmett rushed my decision by whispering, "if you don't come here now I'll come and get you!" The thing was I was foolish enough to not believe him. I tried to kindly turn down the offer as I threw the pillow back to him. He closed the door and I though he was gone. That was until he walked in five minutes later with a pair of tights over his head, grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I didn't scream in fear of Rosalie coming out and yelling again.

So I simply squeaked and remained still as he carried me to his room. I could hear Rose still chatting away on her phone.

* * *

**Thanks all for reading this story, don't forget to review it only takes a second!**

**Much Love XxX**


	3. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Hey sorry for the wait, but now it's over so heres the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Curiosity Killed The Cat**

Emmett made sure to kick the door shut quietly behind him. Once he had me in the apartment he plopped himself onto the sofa and shifted so that I was sitting on his lap, his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist so I couldn't escape. As if I was going to try, he just kidnapped me who knows what this nutter might do.

"Hey Bella!" He grinned.

"Err Emmett? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well we've seen your apartment right? So it's only fair you see ours right?"

"Did you even consider asking me?"

"I did give you a choice you're just a slow decision maker. Besides kidnapping you is so much sexier." I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett I'm sorry but I can't take you seriously with those tights on your head." I pulled the tights off of his head. I had to take a second look. "Emmett these are my tights! When did you take these?" I didn't know if I was angrier or embarrassed.

"When Jasper was kissing your hand in your room." Speak of the devil, at that moment he was mentioned Jasper walked into the lounge. He took one look at me and grinned a mischievous grin like Emmett had just one moment ago.

"Need a hand Darlin'?" I rushed a nod. He chuckled and walked over to me and Emmett. Emmett strengthened his grip on my waist. Jasper tackled him from the side knocking them both and me onto the floor. I took the opportunity to escape whilst Emmett was winded, however my attempts of escaping the apartment were in vain as Jasper lifted me off the floor and onto his lap on the sofa. His grip was just as firm as Emmett's was, like he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Gee Jasper, thanks for the help!" I said sarcastically.

"Smooth Jazz, high five!" Emmett roared. The guys high fived each other and I just sighed.

"Aww don't be like the Bells, we're just messing about." Emmett whined, he placed a rough kiss on my cheek. I felt myself begin to blush.

"So are you gonna show me your place or not?" I asked, desperate to take the attention off of me and my blushing state.

"Oh yeah!" Emmett yelled as realisation hit him as to why I was here in the first place. "Jazz you can show her your room later." Emmett grabbed my hand and yanked me off of Jaspers lap.

Emmett's room was the same size as mine, at least I think it was, it's hard to tell when the floor is covered in clothes, books and sheets of paper. He had a dark green sheet covering his single bed and his walls were covered in posters of various rock artists and bands. One wall had a large screen television hung up on it which was currently playing a football game.

I picked up a piece of paper off of the floor. I looked at the paper and what was on it shocked me. It was nothing bad, far from it. On the paper was the most amazing picture; a drawing of a scorpion covered the sheet. It was a very detailed sketch coloured with pencil shadings, black pencil and subtle hints of navy blue sketched across the shell of its back. Were any other colour added the sketch would be ruined completely.

"Wow, Emmett did you draw this?" I asked holding the picture up.

"Oh yeah, I'm not just a pretty face. I draw the tats, Jazz inks them. I'm like the bun, he's the oven, and together we make something beautiful!" He joked.

"Tats? You mean tattoo's?" I asked surprised. They were tatooists?

"Yeah Jasper's awesome at inkin', look! You should see his too!" He lifted his shirt slightly to show the scorpion from the paper as a tattoo on his hip. I couldn't see the whole tattoo as it continued downwards to an area I'd rather not see. "I would show you the rest but then I wouldn't want you jumping me…well actually…" He went off in thought eyeing me up and down nodding.

"No it's okay, that's enough." He laughed at me and dropped his shirt.

"So what do you think?" He asked indicating his room.

"It's nice if you like the messy, rockish look."

"Score outta ten?"

"Hmm…six." He looked shocked. "and a half?" He shrugged.

"You know…" he started, walking away from me and taking a seat on the bed. "…this bed is extremely comfy." He hinted patting the empty space next to him.

"I'll just have to take your word for it." I said rolling my eyes playfully. I was getting a little more comfortable around the guys, sure my dad might not approve of them and their occasional sexual innuendos but they were alright. I always was a good judge of character.

A bash at the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Looks like lil Jazzy is getting restless. You'd better go relieve him." Emmett said with a wink. The scarier part was that he probably wasn't joking. I smacked him playfully and left the room to find a cool looking Jasper leaning against the wall next to Emmett's doorframe. When he saw me his lips went from a straight line to a smirk. I opened my arms out.

"I'm all yours, lead the way cowboy." I joked. Jasper placed his hand at the small of my back and lead me to his bedroom.

Jaspers room was similar to Emmett's. He had rock posters on his walls and a large television. His sheet was black and he had a desk. In the corner of his room, placed carefully next to his acoustic guitar was a little suitcase, but I could clearly see from his open closet that all his clothes were unpacked. Plus on the suitcase it had written in blue paint "stay out you nosy ass".

I wandered over to the suitcase and kneeled in front of it, curiosity getting the best of me I reached to open it. Jasper coughed behind me and I retracted my hands quick as a whip.

"Can't you read?" He asked appearing behind me all of a sudden. I looked up at him.

"Sorry, I was curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." He said, his lips twitching into a small smile.

"Good thing I'm more of a dog lover then isn't it." I taunted.

Jasper kneeled next to me and opened the suitcase. Inside was a number of different equipment. Needles, ink cartridges, books that I'm sure were full of various designs and others I wasn't too sure were used for. This was all Jaspers Tattoo equipment.

"Emmett said you had a tattoo?" I asked, only because Emmett made out that Jaspers was better then his and his was amazing!

"Sure do, want to see it?" He asked. I nodded blushing slightly.

He lifted his shirt of showing his muscular chest and strong arms. He turned so I could she the sharpness of his shoulder blades. On his right shoulder blade there was the most beautiful, detailed tattoo I'd ever seen. A gold tiger was printed on his skin, it shimmered in the light, the black stripes brought out the glint in the tigers bright blue eyes. It was extremely beautiful, breathtaking. Unconsciously I reached out to touch it. I felt the smoothness of the skin under my fingertips as I stroked the tattoo. Jaspers soft groan pulled me out of my unconsciousness and I pulled my hand away quickly, mumbling an apology as I looked down trying to hide my blush. Jaspers hand found my chin and lifted my face so I was looking at him.

"You'd better get used to that if you're going to be spending time round here." He grinned.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Remember to review and i will update as soon as! XxX**


	4. Fetch Me A Bucket

****

Hiya, so i didn't make you wait as long as last time! Thanks for your reviews and heres the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Fetch Me A Bucket**

I was about to ask him what he meant, even though I had a vague idea. These weren't your ordinary guys. I happened to notice the stash of alcohol each boy had stashed under their beds meaning they probably liked their drink, they both had who knows how many tattoo's and I'm pretty sure if you asked them if they had a license to do tattooing they would come up empty handed. They were overly confident around women, they seemed the type to get what they wanted from a girl, or used to getting what they wanted. They got me on their laps when I struggled.

As I said I was about to ask him what he meant when I heard shouting from the lounge which could only mean Rosalie's call to her boyfriend had ended.

"Oh no." I whispered. "Hide me!" Jasper ushered me to his cupboard. Lucky I only had a small frame so I fit quite easily. He closed the door shut and moments later I heard his bedroom door slam open.

"Doll face I told you she ain't here!" I heard Emmett yell. And then a smack.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT. ISABELLA MARIE SWAN I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT!" Rosalie yelled. She wasn't angry at me but at Emmett.

"Hey whoa what's going on?" Jasper asked, feigning confused. "Who is Isabella?"

"Bella, Isabella god you're so stupid. Where is she?"

"She's not here, and don't come yelling in here when you lose your roomy, maybe if you weren't giggling your ass off next door…yeah I could hear you. "Oh Tony you say the funniest things!" Fetch me a bucket will you." I was lucky that my small giggle at Jaspers attempted impersonation of Rosalie was covered by Emmett's floor shaking booming laugh.

"Jealous much?" Rosalie challenged.

"Oh of course, all I want is for Tony to show up on his fucking high horse and take me right here, right now." Jasper said sarcastically. I had to hold in another giggle. I heard Rosalie huff and storm back to our room.

"Psst Bella, alls clear." I heard Jasper whisper through the door. I slowly opened it and crawled out.

"Wow must be a bitch living with her." Emmett said.

"No Rose is alright she's just a bit…well I don't know but she's really nice." And she was, I know she was just wary of these guys and probably protective of her friends and me and wanted me and the guys not to mix.

"Looks like your gonna have to go through Eddie's link door." Jasper said.

"Who?"

"Edward, he's our neighbour and a good mate of ours. He's a cool guy. His room mate's a bit of a moron though." Emmett explained for me.

So the guys led me through their living room to the link door which I would use as an escape route. If Rosalie saw me coming out of the guys room she might just murder me, however if I came out of this Eddie's room then I could say I just met him and he wanted me to see his room. Perfect.

"Bella this is Eddie." Emmett introduced me to a tall guy, a little less muscular then Jasper. He had bright green eyes and a unique bronze coloured hair.

"It's Edward actually. You're the one with the psycho roomy right?"

It was a quick brief conversation which consisted of us creating a story so that if Rosalie came to ask him any questions he had the same story as me. The story was that I went downstairs to find the library, I ran into Edward, he showed me where the library was, brought me back up to his room to introduce me to his room mate and that's where I was.

Speaking of Edwards's roommate, heaven knows how Edward survives living with him. His name is Mike Newton and he is such an ass kisser. When he walked in he said "Yo Edward what's hangin'?" trying to be cool, then he saw me and said "wow she's sizzling." It was beyond out of character but I blushed anyway.

I walked out of their room and down the hall to my own room. I used my key to open the door and nearly slammed it shut again when I saw the look of my extremely angry roommate.

"Hey Rose, what's wrong?" I asked pretending I had no idea.

"You know what." She said sternly.

"No…I'm pretty sure I don't."

"Where have you been?" She sounded like my mother.

"I went to find the library but I got a little lost. I met a guy called Edward, he was really nice and showed me the way and then introduced me to his room mate."

Rosalie stood frozen. I expected her to yell at me shouting accusations of being over at the guys. However what I got was completely different and unexpected.

"You met a guy! Oh my gosh tell me everything!" She bought it and was genuinely excited. I felt bad for lying to her but I was determined to get her to at least get along with our new neighbours.

It was getting late now and I didn't realise how tired a day of travelling and college exploring had made me. I changed into my pyjamas, removed my makeup, washed my face and brushed my teeth. Showering seemed like effort so I would leave that till the morning.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

…

The sound of an alarm woke me the following morning. I waved my hand about outside my sheet trying to find the alarm clock and bash it to shut it up with my eyes still closed from sleep. This went on for a short while when I finally gave up and opened my eyes with a frustrated sigh. Only then was it that I realised it was not my alarm clock but Rosalie's ringing from her room. I waited for her to turn it off. I waited longer. It still rung.

"Damn it…" I mumbled to myself as I threw my legs over the side of my bed and stormed into Rosalie's room.

I found her there asleep, her back to me. I panicked, she was so still and she couldn't hear her alarm clock that was loud enough to wake me and I was next door. I rushed over to her and all my fear was washed away when I saw she had her iPod headphones in blasting slow love songs. I stopped her alarm, pulled her headphones from her ears and started poking her in an attempt to wake her.

"Mmmmm, Tony stop it, naughty boy." She mumbled in her sleep.

"Eww gross!" I whispered retracting my hands immediately. I tried a different approach. "Rose…Rose wake up…ROSE!" Her eyes slowly opened.

"Bella? What's wrong?" She asked, sleep still evident in her groggy voice.

"The time you set your alarm for is what's wrong! It is six thirty on a Sunday morning. Oh yeah and you called me a "naughty boy" when I tried to wake you up, gross?" I said, clearly I was not a morning person.

"That was you? I thought it was Tony's…" I stopped her immediately.

"Don't…want…to…know! What I want to know is why your alarm is playing so loud so early?"

"Oh Tony's coming down from Seattle today! I have to get ready! Yay!" Who'd have though Rosalie was a morning person, who would have thought _anyone_ could be a morning person?

"Wait so you won't be in today?" I asked.

"Is that going to be a problem?" She asked.

"No, I just wanted to ask you something, but I don't know how you will react." In all honesty I was shit scared of her yelling her head off at six thirty in the morning.

"What is it? You know you can ask me anything?" She said with care and curiosity in her voice.

"Well you know our neighbours?" I saw anger cross over her face as she recalled yesterdays events. Eventually she nodded as a yes. "Well I think you should try and get along with them, yes they're a handful but they can be really quite nice when you get to know them."

She sighed. "Bella, I can't promise you anything, right now I don't want to talk to them. Our rules state that we can have guys over so I guess that includes them, just please tell them they can only come over when I'm not here." I hugged her.

"Thanks Rose, you're faboo!" She laughed at me.

I left to go back to my bedroom as Rosalie bounded straight to the bathroom to shower. When I got back to my room I crawled into my bed and let sleep take me.

I awoke again that day to silence. Peace and quiet was nice. I sat up and stretched my tired joints. I gathered the things I needed for a shower and headed for the bathroom. There was a note on the bathroom door, it was from Rosalie.

_Morning sunshine! I figured this would be the first place you headed to so I stuck a note here. I'm going to be spending the day with Tony and I'll be back around ten tonight. Feel free to have the "guys" over but to them my room is strictly off limits, if they break anything they pay for it, they replace any food they eat and they clean up any mess they make. Have fun m'dear!_

_LOVE YOU! Rose XxX_

I laughed as I saw how the pen had almost went thought the paper as she wrote "guy" meaning she was still pissed at Emmett. I threw the note in the kitchen bin and headed off to my shower.

It was calming having a nice hot shower. It relaxed my stresses, tensed muscles. I was worried about starting college tomorrow. Did I have everything? Would I make any new friends? Will the teachers approve of my standards of work? I forced myself to push those thoughts out of my mind and relax. I washed my hair with my favourite set of strawberry shampoo and conditioners, I simply loved the smell.

I turned the hot water off and stepped out of the shower, gathering my things and placing them back into the cupboard. I closed the curtain and wrapped the towel around me. I brushed my hair back deciding to let it dry naturally and brushed my teeth. As I turned to dress into my outfit for the day I realised something. I had left my clothes in my room; I'd forgotten to bring them in with me. Sighing I wrapped the towel closer to me and unlocked the door. It's not that I was paranoid, I mean nobody was in the apartment but me, I suppose it is just routine that I change after a shower in the bathroom and I had gotten so used to it. It bothers me when I forget things as being un-forgetful is a factor I pride myself on.

I stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to my room. However I froze after a step as a loud wolf whistle from my kitchen stopped me in my tracks.

* * *

**Wonder who, lol. Anywho be sure to review please! PLEASE! Ly XxX**


	5. Role Models!

**Sorry for the wait guys, but thanks for staying faithful :D ly! Here it is!**

**Chapter 5 - **

* * *

"Oh my god!" I yelled as Emmett and Jasper stood there in my kitchen eyeing me up in nothing but a towel. I held the towel tighter and ran back into the bathroom making sure to lock the door behind me.

"How did you get in here?" I yelled through the door. I heard footsteps.

"The door was unlocked." Emmett's voice came from just outside the door.

"But there was a bolt on it! It was locked!"

"Oh yeah don't worry we took the lock off so we can come and go as we please." I could practically hear him grinning.

"YOU DID WHAT? ROSE IS GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU!"

"Oh well. Bella why'd you lock yourself in the bathroom?"

"Because I'm only wearing a towel!" I heard them both chuckle.

"Bella come on, we're all adults here. Besides we've seen it all before." Jasper's southern accent flowed through the door. I shook my head before realising they couldn't see me.

"I don't care!" I half shouted stubbornly.

""Come on, you can't stay in there forever and we aren't going anywhere anytime soon. How about we close our eyes. Or better yet we'll bring you some clothes." Before I could disagree I heard their eager footprints leave to my room.

"No don't…" I dreaded what they might come back with. I wasn't happy with them going through my clothes. And they were going to have to bring me some underwear…oh no!

Minutes later I heard them return at the door.

"Hey Bells we brought you over some underwear because we didn't know what you wanted to wear today." I pulled a face, dumbfounded.

"So? I could have changed if I didn't like them." I half yelled exasperated.

"Do you want these underwear or not? We took extra consideration in picking them out. If you don't want them I'll happily keep them." Emmett chuckled. I sighed.

"Pass them through the door." I surrendered. I unlocked the door and opened it so I could fit my arm through the gap. I felt the lace fall into my hands. I shook my head and pulled it in immediately locking the door again.

Trust the guys to have chosen my black lace knickers with a matching bra. I sighed again and pulled them on. Consideration my ass. I wrapped the towel around me again tightly and unlocked the door with a deep breath.

I opened the door and walked straight out, heading straight for my room. I felt a hand grab my arm.

"You gonna show us?" I heard Jasper ask me. I pulled my arm from his grip.

"No I am not."

"Bella…" He tutted. He smirked; the expression on his face was devilishly handsome. I felt my knees go weak. I had a feeling he knew exactly what he was doing. "…please?" He asked gently.

"Err?" I said dumbly, confused. At the moment he looked me straight in the eyes my legs went weak and turned to jelly beneath me. I squeaked as I fell to the floor. Luckily Jasper dropped and caught me in his arms before I hit the ground.

"You alright?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned but there was a hint of cockiness in his voice. I nodded not really trusting my voice. "Good." He said. He stood up. What I hadn't realised was that when he lifted me up with him he had taken a handful of my towel and ripped it away from my body as he took a stride from me.

"JASPER!" I yelled trying desperately to cover my body. I was standing in front of my two neighbours in my underwear. How attractive. Emmett wolf-whistled me again.

"Bella you have a totally hot bod you know." He said. I was offended as I detected a hint of surprise in his voice. However his words made me feel a little more confident as I stood there.

"Yes, she does doesn't she." Jasper sounded as if he were talking to himself. I could feel his eyes wandering my body, seeming to pay attention to all the details. I held my hand out expectantly and he threw the towel at me. I wrapped it around myself and headed to my room. The boys followed me. I tried to shut the door in their faces but Jaspers little toe alone was stronger than me and so it took no effort for him to place his foot at the door so it wouldn't close. Darn.

Sighing I gave up trying to push the door and let it swing open.

"Wow Bella, second time we've been in here, what would your daddy say?"

"I think he'd shoot you." I said. The boys laughed but when they saw my face they knew I wasn't joking.

"For real?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, he's a cop. Well chief cop actually. Head of Forks police."

"Oh well that's alright, he's all the way in Forks, that means he'd have to travel here giving us…" He started counting with his fingers; he looked like he was struggling. "…some hours to get away."

"Yeah well there won't be any reason for him to come here, _will there?_" I said, warning covering my tone.

"Darlin' if anything we're gentlemen." Jasper said softly, his southern accent got me every time. The boys took a seat on my bed and looked around whilst I searched my cupboard for something to wear.

"This is your dad? That weedy little bloke?" I heard Emmett laugh. I poked my head out of the cupboard to see what he was laughing at. He was holding a picture frame that was previously sitting on my bedside table.

"No that's Phil, my step dad with my mum. This is my dad." I said throwing a picture from my dresser softly. Emmett stopped laughing immediately when he saw my real dad. Now it was my time to smirk. My dad wasn't as big as Emmett; I think Emmett's reaction may have had something to do with the rather large shotgun my father was carrying in the picture.

Finally I decided on a simple pair of dark blue denim skinnys and a black tank top. I looked at the guys expectantly, silently pleading with my eyes to leave. They both smirked and shook their heads. Emmett even laid back on the bed to emphasize his point. I sighed, there was no getting out of this. I tried to pretend my audience wasn't there whilst I removed the towel and pulled my clothes on. Ignoring them still I sat at my dresser, grabbed a brush and ran it through my hair.

I grew nervous as the minutes passed by. The guys were quiet, too quiet. I tried swiftly took look over my shoulder whilst still brushing my hair. I saw from the corner of my eye that the two boys were still relaxing on my bed; they were staring at each other, almost as if they were having a silent conversation. I was worried about what the topic was. Most likely me. I flickered my eyes back to my mirror as their silent conversation seemed to end with a nod of both heads.

"Well this is as good as I'm gonna get today." I said as I laid my brush down. I turned to face the boys. They just looked at me, humour glinting in Emmett's eyes. I was instantly frightened.

"What?" I asked.

"We saw the note..."

"The one that i threw in the bin? What are you guys bin divers?"

"Actually darlin' you missed the bin." Jasper smirked. I felt myself blush.

"So we have till ten? What can we do in…" Emmett looked at his watch. "…12 hours?" Oh god, twelve hours with these guys. Help.

"Err we can…watch a movie?" I suggested.

"ROLE MODELS!" Emmett yelled. He jumped off the bed, yanked me over his shoulder and ran me into their lounge. Jasper followed chuckling. I looked at him following behind Emmett and me. I rolled my eyes at Emmett's behaviour. Jasper just smiled and blew a kiss at me. I rolled my eyes again. A second later Emmett set me upright and went off to get the movie from him room.

"You seen Role Models?" Jasper asked me, making his way to the kitchen area of the apartment. I followed.

"I've seen the trailer, I never got the chance to see it though. Is it any good?"

"It's alright. Good the first time but when Emmett watches it over and over again it can get pretty boring." He pulled a bottle of beer from the mini fridge. He flipped the cap off and took a mouthful. He pushed the bottle to me and I declined politely. He raised an eyebrow.

"You don't drink?" He asked taking another swig.

"Not casually no. When I go out I might have a few shots or so."

"Well then, we'll have to take you out one night then won't we. You a fun drunk?"

"I don't know, my friends never told me what happened, and I couldn't remember anything."

"Guess it'll be our little experiment then." He smiled at me. I smiled back, though it was more out of manners then out of agreement.

"Oi get in here the movie's about to start." Emmett yelled. I giggled silently and walked over to the sofa behind jasper. The two boys sat themselves down. I paused for a moment.

"There a problem?" Jasper asked. Yeah there was a problem actually Jasper!

* * *

**There you go, what is the problem? Find out next time. Please review!**


	6. Are You Calling Me Fat

**Heya guys, heres the next chapter! :D**

**Chapter 6 - Are You Calling Me Fat?**

"Where do I sit?" I asked. The two boys took up the whole three-seater sofa, especially with Emmett's large figure, leaving the tiniest gap for me to sit.

"Right here of course?" Jasper said pointing to the tiniest spot.

"I'm never going to fit in there."

"Are you calling me fat?" Emmett asked as the start-up menu on the TV appeared.

"No not all, you're practically a twig." I giggled.

"Well then sit down, the movie's starting." With that he turned to look at the screen and pressed play.

The question still hung in the air, where do I sit? I definitely couldn't fit between the two guys and the floor didn't seem very comfortable. Jasper wasn't as into the start of the movie and spotted me with my dilemma. He patted his leg as an indication that I sit on his lap. So far that was the best option I had. I sighed and made my way over to him. I tried to be as light as possible as a crawled onto his lap. Once I was comfortable I allowed him to shift a little making himself comfortable. I was sitting sideways on his lap so my shoulder was resting on his arm. He wrapped his arms around me and kept a firm yet comfortable grip.

The movie was funny at parts. When Jasper chuckled I felt his chest vibrate against my side. The rough chuckle made me smile lightly. Emmett's booming laugh made me chuckle quietly. The movie finished and Emmett was wiping tears from his eyes.

"Genius, pure genius. Brava!" He clapped. I giggled.

"NEXT MOVIE!" Emmett shouted. He dashed from the room again. I went to get up off of Jaspers lap.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked pulling me back down.

"I need to stretch, don't you?" He shrugged.

"Not really, I spent most of my life sitting on my ass, it's something you get used to." I laughed, though I knew he probably wasn't joking.

"You have ten seconds." He said releasing his grip on me. I quickly got up and walked about whilst spreading my arms wide and stretching my body to stretch my back. Sitting on his lap wasn't uncomfortable but I needed personal space for a second.

"Right, times up. Over here." He opened his arms out with a wide grin on his face.

"Wait a second." I said. I turned and walked to the corner where the kitchen was. I went straight to the fridge and grabbed two beers. I flicked the cap off of one of them and walked back over to Jasper. I placed the unopened bottle on the mini table next to the sofa where Jaspers previous now empty beer bottle sat.

"Figured you might want another." I said as I crawled onto his lap carefully as I had the opened bottle in my hand. He took it off of me so I could get comfortable.

"You know me so well." He joked as he took a swig of the drink. Once I was comfortable I took the bottle from him as he got comfortable. I surprised myself by taking a swig of the beer. His eyebrows lifted.

"I thought you weren't a casual drinker?" He mocked.

"I thought you were cute. Things change." I joked.

"Oh you'd better be joking." I placed the bottle on the table.

"I don't joke." I continued to mock him.

"Me neither…but I do tickle." His hands found their way to my sides and he started tickling me. I was a laughing/screaming mess. Our bodies had twisted so he had me cornered on the sofa. Once I had tears coming out of my eyes he finally stopped a large smirk lay planted on his face.

We had rearranged ourselves so we were in the same sitting position as before.

"Having fun kiddies?" Emmett smirked from his bedroom doorway.

"Actually Emmett I had a really good time." Jasper smirked. Wow these boys like to smirk at one another. It almost felt like some sort of competition between the guys.

The second movie was a horror and when I say horror I mean HORROR! I was terrified; I spent most of the movie hiding in Jaspers chest, not that he or I were complaining.

It had been 6 hours since the movies had started meaning we had six more hours together. Great joy!

"So what are we gonna do now. I don't think I can watch another movie today." I moaned.

"Well we could…"Jasper never finished the sentence, however Emmett seemed to understand exactly what he was saying.

"We'd have to ask her…" Emmett replied. I sat the completely confused. Could these boys read minds or something?

"I don't know, she's surprised us so far…"

"But what if her dad…"

"He doesn't need to know…"

Now I was scared. I really was hoping that they weren't referring to me as the "she".

"We can ask, she can't kill us if we ask…"

"But what if she says no?"

"What are you talking about?" I finally asked after realising there was no hope of me understanding what they were talking about.

"Well…" Emmett began. "…you've been so nice these past couple days and we were wondering…" He stopped. He seemed almost nervous.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently.

"Would you let us do a tattoo on you?" If I had been swallowing a drink right now I would have spat it out all over his face.

"You what!" I shouted jumping off of Jaspers lap.

"Just a small one, it'd look so good on your body. You would totally work it. I'm thinking your hip."

"No way, not going to happen!"

"Told you she'd say no." Jasper simply stated as he took another swig of beer.

"You honestly thought I'd say yes?" I asked Emmett dumbfounded.

"You wouldn't have been the first." He simply replied shrugging. At that moment I felt…it was indescribable. It sounded silly of me to feel this way, after all we were just friends but when the guys mentioned other girls I felt like I was…cheated on. I tried to push the feeling to the back of my mind.

"Bella? You okay?" Jasper had concern all over his face. Emmett reached out a hand to feel the temperature of my forehead.

"You feel warm. You alright?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah…I'm just gonna go lay down for a while." Without another word I left them confused and walked through the link door and shutting myself in my bedroom. I flopped onto my bed on my back and just lay there. I grabbed my iPod and played the playlist I had created with calming music.

I don't know what was wrong with me. Maybe I was ill. How could I have become so attached to two guys in two or three days? It didn't help that Rose didn't like them, and my parents would never approve of them, yet they drew me in like a fish. Okay that was probably the least appropriate comparison but it was true.

Luckily the boys never bothered me and I slipped into a light sleep at around 6.15pm. When I awoke I had a chill run down my spine. My window was open and a draft was flying in. I got up and lazily closed it. I grabbed a sweater to put on over my tank top. Stretching my arms and back I looked at the clock. It was 9.13pm. Rose would be home in just under an hour. I left my room to check that the place was clean and hadn't been bombarded by the guys. The apartment was empty and as clean as it was when the guys left. The kitchen had a few dishes that needed washing so I got straight to it by filling the sink with warm water. When my hands went into the water the warmth surrounded them and I sighed. I began washing the dishes. This only took me seven minutes, there weren't many. Looking around desperately for something to do I noticed something that I had missed earlier. Right in front of the linked door there was a little basket with a bow. When I walked closer I saw that the basket had chocolate and a bouquet of flowers in it.

I picked up the basket and sat myself on the sofa to examine it properly. There was a large baby blue bow on the handle. Inside the basket was a bunch of flowers varying from yellow to pink to purple to blue. They were beautiful and smelled wonderful. I made a mental note to put them into some water as soon as. In the basket there was also a box of chocolate with a dark red bow hugging the boxes corner. They looked quite luxurious. The next thing I noticed was a little card.

_Bella,_

_We don't usually do this so count yourself lucky. Anyway we just wanted to say sorry, we didn't think the thought of having a tattoo would make you sick. Literally. Well we hope it wasn't that and maybe you just ate something bad. If that is the case then please return the basket with the chocolate, you can keep the flowers. Anyway yeah…sorry._

_Love Emmatron and The Jazzer!_

I had to laugh at the note that was clearly written by Emmett. And the little PS note written by Jasper.

_P.S I bought this basket and the goodies, Emmett thinks that paying in spirit makes this gift basket partly from him. Feel better soon Darlin'._

My knees literally wobbled under me. The guys cared about me…well I think they did. I would never have guessed that they cared enough to get me something as wonderful as this. I couldn't wipe the goofy smile off of my face.

After I put the flowers in some water and put the chocolates in the fridge I knocked on the link door. There was no answer. I tried again, this time knocking louder. Still no answer. I decided to go inside. If they weren't there they would never know I came in, if they were there…well they barge in unannounced all the time so it doesn't matter if I did. Slowly and quietly I pounded the door, peeking my head around to see if there was anyone there. So far the coast was clear. I walked in. It was empty. But I could hear something. I concentrated on the noise, standing frozen and silent in their lounge.

There was a banging, like wood being bashed against a wall and…was that grunting? Two different pitches…My eyes widened in horror as I realised where the noises were coming from. They were coming from Jaspers bedroom…and they were…Oh my goodness! It was at that moment Emmett decided to walk into the apartment holding a crate of beer. I looked at him with my eyes wide. He saw me and almost dropped the beer.

"Whoa Bella! What are you doing here?" He asked. He glimpsed towards Jaspers door and a panicked look came across his face. "Err Bella maybe now isn't a good time to visit." He said cautiously taking a step towards me. I hadn't noticed that the noises had stopped. It was only when Jasper poked his head out of his room. His hair was ruffled and he clearly had no shirt on. I didn't want to know about any other clothing or not he might be wearing.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" He seemed as panicked as Emmett. The whole situation was awkward for everyone.

"Jasper…" I head a female voice moan from the bedroom. Jasper looked back quickly and then back at me.

"Err…I'm just gonna…go. I shouldn't…I didn't…sorry." I rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

"Hey Bella? You alright?" Tony had left and Rose had just walked in. She set her room key on the table and looked at my horror stricken face with concern. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight." I went straight to my room, not letting Rose get a word in. I shut myself in my bedroom, dressed in my pyjamas and his myself under my duvet waiting for sleep to take away the horrible scene that kept replaying in my head.

* * *

**I really hoped you liked this chapter. The next one has a little bit of EMMETT/BELLA stuff so if you wanna see it REVIEW! LY GUYS!**


	7. Blow You Away

**Ha updated quicker then usual, bet yous guys are so proud lol, here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Blow You Away?**

There was a light knock. I didn't know how long I had lie awake in my bed, hidden under my duvet. It might have been hours. The knocking persisted.

"Rose leave me alone." I said loud enough for her to hear. However the knocking continued. I threw the duvet off of me and stormed over to the door. I pulled it open with unnecessary force. Maybe I was a little angry.

"What?" I was met with an empty doorway. I was confused and frustrated. Especially when I was standing at the doorway with the door wide open and the knocking was still continuing. I looked around terrified as I realised that the knocking hadn't been coming from my door, but from my window. I looked and saw a large shape blocking the moonlight. Slowly and cautiously I walked over to the window, grabbing my hairdryer from the desk as a weapon.

I was at the window. I took a deep breath and unlocked the window. The figure on the other side threw it open and stumbled in. I pointed the hairdryer at them like a gun.

"Who are you?" I asked shakily.

"Babe, if you didn't know who it was why open the friggin window?" I recognised the voice and lowered my weapon.

"Emmett? What are you doing here?"

"I think the real quiestion is what were you planning to do to me with a hairdryer?" He said amused.

"…blow you away?" He chuckled silently.

"Blondie asleep?" He asked. I nodded. Through the now visible moonlight he saw my nod.

"Emmett, why are you here?" I asked again.

He walked over and plopped himself on my bed. I put the hairdryer down and went to sit next to him.

"I wanted to check you were okay. Earlier you seemed…distressed." He told me.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm trying to erase it from my mind." I said rubbing my temples.

"Okay…lets talk about it. Starting with after the movie. We mentioned the tattoo and you freaked. Why?"

"It wasn't that Emmett."

"What was it then?" I couldn't tall them it was because they mentioned other girls, how sad would that seem. I know the guys for the best part of four days and I get jealous whenever they mention a girl. It's pathetic.

"I just wasn't feeling well that's all." I knew he didn't buy it but he moved on anyway.

"And then the whole situation with Jasper…with the girl…"

"Emmett I know I shouldn't have gone into your room. Heaven forbid I disrupt Jaspers activities. He can do whatever he wants, he shouldn't feel bad because I walked in on him."

"But Bella, he does. And I do too. We're close Bella and I don't want you feeling at all uncomfortable around either of us." Emmett said genuinely placing an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm not uncomfortable around you guys Emmett. It might be a bit awkward now but I'm sure we can work around it."

"Do you feel uncomfortable around me?" Emmett asked. I felt him scoot closer to me.

"No." I answered truthfully.

"How about now?" His face moved slightly closer to mine. My breathing hitched and I shook my head. He placed a hand on my knee. "Now?" He asked again, testing me. I shook my head again; he was testing me like I was testing myself.

He leaned closer, is lips so very close to touching mine. "Now?" He whispered, his lips tickling mine softly. My eyes fluttered. His warm breath on my lips made me quiver.

He drew away when I didn't reply, a light smirk playing on his lips.

"Err…what?" The whole situation had me confused. I don't even remember my name!

"Well as fun as this was Bella we start classes tomorrow so you'd better nap your little head. Goodnight babe." He planted a kiss on my cheek and left through my window. Oh my dear God what just happened?

…

I awoke bright and early to start my first day at college. Dressing in a simple striped t-shirt and skinny jeans I grabbed my bag, made some toast and headed out to find my classroom. It was a two hour-long lecture today starting at nine and then another two hours starting at two.

The room wasn't too difficult to find and when I got there the room was fairly empty. The teacher was at his desk going through his lesson plan. He smiled at me and signalled me to take a seat. As time went by the room filled with more people. I noticed that Mike Newton, Edwards's roommate was in my group. He noticed me and winked, I merely waved back forcing a smile.

The lesson consisted of Mr Volturi telling us how the first year would work, what we would be learning and informing us of the various assignments we would have to be completing throughout the year. The second hour was Mr Volturi telling us about the materials we would need like the textbooks and about the different types of businesses we would be looking at.

It was eleven now and the lesson had just finished. I walked out along with all the other students. I had received a text during the lesson from Rose.

_On break now, meet in café?_

_Rose x_

I text back saying I'd be there as soon as possible. I looked for the sign telling me where the rooms were and sure enough there was a little symbol of a knife and fork signifying the cafeteria.

"Hey Bella wait up!" I head the familiar voice yell. I turned to see Mike running towards me, his trousers nearly hanging down to his knees. I shook my head inwardly hoping he wouldn't walk with me and just wanted to say hi.

"Hey Mike." I said politely.

"Hey sweetness, so where are you headed?"

"Café?" I prayed he wasn't going the same way. But by the way his face lit up I had the feeling he was.

"Me too, we'll walk together." He suggested. I couldn't say no so I started walking by his side. After a little while which felt like forever with Mike's constant blabbering on about his most probably non existent gang we reached the cafeteria. I scanned the room for Rose and found her seated on a sofa looking at her schedule sipping a cup of coffee. She looked up and waved me over.

"Oh no Mike we're here, well I'd better go bye!" I rushed and ran off towards Rose. She had a puzzled look on her face.

"A friend of your I presume?" She asked eyeing Mike with a hint of laughter playing on her lips.

"Trust me it's not by choice." I joked.

"This is for you." She handed me a Starbucks coffee. I thanked her and sipped it. I sighed. If there's one thing you can't beat it's a nice cuppa from Starbucks.

"So how was your first ever lesson?" I had forgotten that this was Rose's second year here and so none of this was new to her.

"It was good, my course sounds pretty tough though."

"Oh don't worry it sounds scary but the teachers here are cool, they'll help you out. Mind you not many people have a good thing to say about that Mr Volturi." She said with an afterthought.

"Oh great he's my teacher for the next two years." I sighed taking another sip of coffee.

"Ouch." Was all she said.

After a moment of comfortable silence she spoke again, her mouth hidden behind her coffee cup as she pretended to drink. Hey eyes looking up from behind her cup discreetly. Her voice was low so only I could hear.

"Don't look now but our "friends" are staring at us." I tried to be as discreet as her as I followed her eyes to our two neighbours.

On a table not far from us Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Mike and three other guys were sitting. Emmett and Jasper were talking but looking at me and Rosalie at the same time. They must have said something because all the guys looked over at us at the same time. I blushed and looked away quickly. I looked over again and they had all disappeared. I saw they guys walking out of the cafeteria and sighed.

"They're gone." I said to Rose placing my coffee on the table in front of me.

"Who's gone?" I heard right next to my ear making me jump out of my seat in surprise.

* * *

**So here you go! New chappy but only if you review! Cheers! XxX**


	8. It's My Glue

**Here you go my faithful lil fang bangers XD**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - It's My Glue**

I turned to see Jasper and Emmett hiding behind the sofa me and Rose were sitting on.

"Oh my god you bunch of morons! You made me spill my coffee all over my bag!" Rose yelled standing up and holding her bad away from her.

"Calm down sweet cheeks, it's just a bag." Emmett said as he hopped over the sofa and into her seat. Jasper let me sit back in my seat before taking a seat himself.

"It's not just a bag, it's my bag! My bag that Tony got for me from Italy!"

"Pfft Italy my ass, he probably got it from his mums cupboard."

"Ugh get lost!" Rose yelled.

"No we're here to see our friend." I cringed as I could only imagine Rose fuming at the fact that I was their friend.

"Ugh well…I'm going to call Tony, I'll see you back at the apartment Bella." She stalked off pulling her phone out of her bag and checking it was coffee free.

"Emmett you really should apologise." I said quietly.

"It's stupid that she'd feel that way about a bag but if she's really upset I'll get her a new one or something." I sighed knowing that was the most I would get from him.

"How was your first lesson?" Jasper asked me.

"It was good. You know I'm in the same class as Mike?" Emmett laughed loudly and Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah we know, poor you."

"How were your classes? What are you guys even doing?"

"Well Emmett's doing an electrical course so he doesn't start till tomorrow and I'm doing an art course which started two hours ago and would have finished just about…" he looked at the watch on his wrist. "…now."

"You ditched your first lesson?" I gasped.

"Ditched is such a harsh word, I prefer the term "purposely missed". Besides its only going to be some arty lady talking about different pencils and crap, I've heard it all before. I'm only doing the sodding thing so I can open up a tattoo shop. Em can do my electrics and you…" he tapped my nose " can be my sexy little business woman in a tight skirt." I laughed.

"Yeah if I survive the course. I'm going to be so busy."

"I heard someone who did that course committed suicide because it was so hard." Emmett said.

"Yeah okay Emmett I get it, it's tricky. But you know what, I'm up for a challenge."

"That's my kinda girl." Emmett laughed. Memories of our almost kiss flooded my mind. Seeing Emmett laugh made me smile, then again seeing Jasper laugh or even chuckle made me smile too.

"Well I gotta head off." Emmett said randomly.

"What have _you _got to do? You haven't got any classes today." Jasper asked.

"Dude, I gotta pee." Emmett said. He kissed me on the cheek and slapped Jasper on the shoulder as he walked out of the cafeteria. It was just Jasper and me. He coughed awkwardly, he seemed a lot more nervous now Emmett had left. I don't know why, we were fine before. But then I figured it out.

Before I hadn't heard Jasper having sex with some girl and then stormed off in, okay I admit it, jealousy.

"Jasper whatever it is just say it." I said refusing to look at him. He sighed loudly. I heard him shift in his seat, I felt him get closer to me and his eyes boring into the side of my face. I looked down trying to hide my expression.

His hand found my chin and lifted my face to look at him; straight in the eyes and so close to his face I could feel his breath on my face as he whispered to me.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He waited for me to respond but I couldn't focus. I was sure if I were to say something it would come out as incoherent mumbling. He took my silent response as a sign to continue.

"It's not something I'm proud of but it's something I do. A…an _incident_ occurred when I was younger and that is my way of dealing with troubles. I'm really not a bad guy Bella, I just…I'm still broken and this…sex is like a temporary glue that keeps me together for a while until I need my next…application of glue?" He said the last part unsurely. His eyes seemed so sad I couldn't help but ask.

"What happened that was so bad." What he did with that girl didn't matter anymore, all that mattered to me right now was that something or someone had hurt Jasper. Protective and curious instincts kicked in.

"It doesn't matter anymore, it's all over and I'm better now." I knew that was a lie instantly, not only by the way he said it but the fact that he was still getting his application of "glue" regularly.

"But…" I began but he interrupted me.

"Bella please…can we drop it?" He asked, no _pleaded._ I nodded kindly. "So…you're doing art? Oh I'm sorry let me rephrase that, you're _ditching _art?"

"Hey I know what I need to know." He shrugged.

"But you won't get your qualification if you don't attend your classes. The college won't give it to you."

"Bella, the college have taken me back twice now for the same course, they'll cave sooner or later." I almost spat my coffee out.

"How long have you been here?"

"Well two years ago I started my art course, a two year long course and they didn't let me start my second year because I never showed up so I applied to start the course over again and I didn't turn up so I applied to start over again and they accepted me and here I am."

"So you're going to stay this time or are you gonna keep ditching your classes?"

"I figure they'll give in and just give me the qualification to get rid of me."

"I wouldn't be too sure. You might not get another chance." A new question popped into my head. "How old are you?" I had never found out how old Jasper and Emmett were, I merely assumed they were my age, give or take a year but if Jasper started this college at the age of eighteen and has been here for two years…

"I'm gonna be twenty in two weeks." He said.

"Two weeks?"

"Yeah, so I'll be expecting an extra special gift from you." He winked. I merely blushed and looked away.

"Crap I'm gonna miss my class!" I yelled as I glanced at the clock. I had five minutes to get to my lesson. I hadn't noticed the time fly as I spoke with Jasper. I rushed to gather all my things and head out of the cafeteria. Jasper slowly got up as I rushed about putting my folder in my bag. I only had five minutes and it was sure to take me ten minimum.

"Bella…"

"No time to talk I have to go now. Where is my text book!" I panicked.

"Bella…"

"Not now Jasper!"

"But Bella…"

"What!" I nearly yelled. There Jasper stood holding out my textbook with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I grabbed the book and stuffed it into my bag.

"Come on, we'd better run or you'll be late." He held out his hand for me.

"What's the point in rushing, I'll be late anyway." I sighed.

"No you won't, I know a quicker way." He grabbed my hand and dragged me quickly from the room. He led me towards the room I was meant to go to but took a turn which led us to the side of a building. There was a door that you would never think to go through and he pulled us both through. It was an empty hallway which hadn't been used or cleaned in a while. After one minute of rushing down the corridor we reached another door. When we walked through it we turned another corner and I was surprised to find that we were in the corridor where my classroom was. I could see people from my class walking down the corridor towards the room.

"How did you…"?

"I've been here two years Darlin' and since I didn't attend my lessons I had time to explore." I hugged him and thanked him.

"No problem Darlin'. Enjoy your lesson." He kissed my cheek. When he ended the kiss he tilted his head slightly so I could feel his breath on my cheek and lips. He kissed me again on the corner of my mouth and started to walk away, turning to give me a quick wink. I had to admit he looked gorgeous walking down the corridor. He had a leather jacket on over his plain white t-shirt and his baggy dark blue jeans. He had his hands in his pockets as he walked completing the sexy bad boy look.

Hang on, it was just over an hour ago I was drooling over Emmett. What were these boys doing to me?

**Haha, you know the drill, review and i update. Hope you liked this chapter, i did :D**


	9. I'd Be More Threatening If I Knew His Na

**Hey yous guys, Here another chapter fors Yous? :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - I'd Be More Threatening If I Knew His Name**

My first day was pretty boring. By the sounds of it the course was going to be tricky but I was up for the challenge. By then end of my final hour I was exhausted, I even chose to be a rebel and use the lift installed for those incapable of walking up the stairs to get to my floor. What I was tired? Don't judge me.

I slumped myself to the room where I found Rose making a salad in our mini kitchen. I slumped past her.

"Hey you okay?" I groaned in response. She looked puzzled as I flopped on my stomach on the sofa. I heard her suppress a soft giggle as she went back to making her salad.

"So I talked to Tony. I told him about my bag." She began.

"And? What did he say?" I asked trying to sit up but failing miserably. Why? Because I'm lazy and that is what we lazy people do.

"He said he was going to come over with a new gift for me and have a word with Emmett. Of course we all know what that means." I saw a hint of an evil smirk form on her lips. She picked up her food and came to sit next to me on the sofa.

"You can't let him actually fight Emmett, Tony won't stand a chance!" I said surprised Rose had let Tony suggest such a thing. I panicked. I knew Emmett could take care of himself and if worst came to worst Jasper could help him out. My only worry was that one of them would get hurt. Tony was not included in that "them", to be honest I could give a care in the world if he got chucked out of the window. So long as my guys were safe. _My guys? Oh dear._

"Tony is a big boy, he can take care of himself and me!" Rose responded. I merely grunted not wanting her to catch on to my worry.

"Wow was your class that bad?" She chuckled.

"Boring as hell, all they did was tell me what they want from me."

"I'd be extra careful around that Mr Volturi though, I think he knows exactly what he wants from the female population here, if you get what I mean."

"He seemed okay, just like any other teacher."

"Well maybe I'm wrong."

I yawned and sat up to stretch. My bones clicked loudly. I saw Rosalie visibly flinch.

"Ouch Bella?"

"Yeah, I think I'm just gonna go lay down for an hour or so."

"Okay, I'll make you something to eat if you'd like." She offered.

"No that's alright I'll just make a sandwich or something."

I went to my room and, like I did with the sofa, flopped onto my stomach and let sleep take over me.

…

I didn't enjoy being shaken awake at all. Rosalie's nails dug into my arm as she violently shook me awake.

"Ow, Rose what?" I asked clearly irritated.

"Tony is going to be here in twenty minutes!" She almost yelled, continuing to shake me.

"Oh no, let me slap on some makeup right this second!" I said with a large, detectable hint of sarcasm. "What time is it anyway?"

"It nearly nine in the evening." _Great. _My stomach gurgled loudly expressing its hunger. "Guess I'd better make that sandwich."

"Okay, hurry! I can't wait for Tony to teach that ass a lesson." Rosalie smirked before leaving my room. Again I was filled with worry for the guys. Maybe I should warn them before hand? But how could I without Rose noticing? I couldn't just go through the door, she'd see me. _Think Bella, what would the guys do?_ My eyes were drawn to the window.

No way, that'd be like signing my death warrant.

I sighed. I couldn't help them. I just had to trust that they could look after themselves. I dragged myself off of my bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Then I made my way to the kitchen to grab the appropriate ingredients for a tasty sandwich.

The doorbell rang. I heard Rose shut something that sounded like "Bella door!" I sighed and quirt my sandwich making activities for a second. I opened the door and standing there was a large looking lad, not as large as Emmett but muscular enough. He had shaggy blond hair and piercing blue eyes, but they didn't come close to comparing to Jaspers.

"Isabella, am I right?" He asked holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Bella actually. Yeah…come on in." I shook his hand quickly and hesitantly allowed him into the apartment. "Rose is just… changing I think actually. Make yourself comfortable." He nodded and took a seat on the sofa whilst I went back to making my sandwich.

"So where's this guy I need to have a little chat with? What's his name anyway?"

"Look please don't fight! I don't want to have to be explaining to people why two people were fighting in our room." Yeah, that and I didn't want my guys to get hurt.

"Don't worry, you won't have to explain much. I'll make sure he doesn't say a word." He winked at me. Before I could argue Rose ran in and straddle him on the sofa.

"Tony! I missed you baby." She said placing kisses all over his face. I looked away and concentrated on my sandwich.

When I had finished making it Rosalie and Tony were talking. Tony had a serious look on his face and Rose looked like she was upset. Probably retelling the story to fuel Tony's anger.

"What does he look like?" I heard him ask.

"Oh he's got nothing on you baby." Rose encouraged him. Little did he know he was an ant compared to Emmett?

Abruptly he rose from his seat on the sofa.

"I'll sort him out. Nobody upsets my girl." He walked over and banged on the link door. There was a loud thump from next door heard through the thin walls.

Tony waited. No answer. He banged the door harder. I don't think he knew that he could just open it. But I wasn't about to tell him that anytime soon. Rosalie however…

"Babe just walk through." She encouraged. Tony did as she said and opened the door making sure it slammed against the wall. He looked back and winked as he saw Rosalie swoon. I just rolled my eyes.

"OI DIRTBAG!" He yelled.

"He's talking to you Jazz!" I heard Emmett yell through the door of his room.

"YEAH "JAZZ"! GET OUT HERE YOU MUG!"

"No baby not Jasper the other one!" Rosalie hissed quietly to him.

"I MEAN NOT YOU "JAZZ", THE OTHER ONE! Babe I would sound a lot more threatening if you told me his name!" He hissed back to her.

"No time, here he comes!" My heart was pounding as, sure enough, Emmett's door slowly opened.

However what happened next was completely unexpected.

* * *

**What happens next? YOU DECIDE! lol jokes the chapter already written HAHAHAHA! REVIEW if you want to see it!**


	10. Cookie Dough?

**Heya, sorry for the wait but here's an update!**

**

* * *

**

"Paul?" Emmett said.

"Emmett?" Tony said.

"Paul?" Rosalie said.

"Paul?" I said.

"Emmett?" Jasper asked appearing at the doorway.

"Jasper?" I said.

"Bella?" Jasper said.

"Tony?" Rosalie said.

I was getting extremely confused, not only by the name-calling but why Emmett was calling Tony Paul. Jasper, new to the conversation, looked over at me and I merely shrugged.

"Okay hold up. Tony what's going on here?" Rosalie asked, officially putting an end to the name game.

"Tony? Who's Tony?" Emmett asked. Rosalie rolled her eyes and pointed to a nervous looking Tony.

"Him? No way that's Paul. I've known him for years."

"Oh really? And how do you know "Paul"?" Rosalie asked, eyeing up Tony/Paul who was having heavily breathing and sweating considerable amounts.

"He got me my first job at his dads making fake designer crap. Ain't that right Paul."

"What!" Rosalie yelled. Everyone in the room flinched.

"Baby I can explain…" Tony/Paul started, however he was interrupted by Emmett.

"Baby? No way Blondie's your fun on the side! Wow, twist to the storyline hey."

"FUN ON THE SIDE! FAKE DESIGNER CRAP! PAUL! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU LIED TO ME YOU DIRTY LITTLE SCUMBAG! ARE YOU EVEN ITALIAN?" Rosalie yelled, her face glowing with rage. Tony/Paul cowered under her glare looking genuinely frightened.

"I'm one sixth Italian if that's any consolation." He whimpered. Rosalie stood up straight and looked down to the floor.

"Figures an asshole would know an asshole. Get out of my apartment right now before I call campus security on your lying, cheating ass." She whispered menacingly before storming into her bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

It was awkward after that. I looked at Paul. He looked at me. I raised my eyebrows expectantly. He didn't take a hint.

"Oh my god, get out you freak!" I yelled. He took the hint and scurried out with a quiet "thank a lot" to Emmett.

"Wow. That was so much better then TV." Jasper grinned.

"You guys had better go, Rose isn't going to be happy so it's best you guys aren't around when she comes out."

"Do you want to borrow my hockey gear just in case?" Emmett joked. I shook my head and said my goodbyes to the boys before walking to the kitchen. I made two cups of hot chocolate and added an extra marshmallow to Rosalie's. I also got a tub of Ben and Jerrys cookie dough ice cream and two spoons. I put it all on a tray and carried it to her bedroom door, knocking gently with my elbow.

"Go away." Rose whimpered through the door.

"Rose, hun please let me in…" No answer. "…I have hot chocolate and ice cream?"

There was a brief silence before I heard shuffling and the door open a crack.

"What flavour?" She asked.

"Cookie dough." I hoped that was enough. It was as she opened the door wider for me to walk through before closing the door after me and flopping on the bed face first. I placed the tray carefully on her bedside table.

"Oh Rose I'm sorry." I said putting a comforting arm around her. She sat up and I could see her mascara stained tears riding down her cheeks. I grabbed a tissue from her desk and started wiping them away as she sniffled.

"There you go. Stunning." I said trying to cheer her up.

"You mean stupid." She muttered grabbing her hot chocolate and staring at it, prodding at the marshmallow with her finger.

"We all make mistakes Rose, and you could never have known. Anyway it's his loss."

"I thought he really liked me though. And all that crap he gave me…ugh!" She grunted. I looked to the corner of her room and in a pile were designer bags and clothing. Apparently all fake.

"I did love being spoiled." Rose admitted.

"Do I not spoil you enough with ice cream and hot chocolate?" I asked. She giggled quietly.

"Thanks for this Bella, you're a true friend."

"Awe Rose." I pulled her in for a hug. The rest of the night was spent insulting Paul and planning a night out to make Rose feel better. There was a student bar on the edge of campus so we planned on going there next weekend.

**…THE NEXT DAY…**

I was sitting eating my breakfast, waiting for my lesson to start. After our little chat last night Rose had realised that "Tony" was not worth moping over and so when she walked into the kitchen she was in a relatively good mood.

"Morning!" She sang cheerily.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Great! You know, last night you got me thinking and…you're right! I was too good for him wasn't I?"

I smiled to myself. Same old Rose.

With only half a days worth of lessons I decided that I liked Tuesdays. My hours were nine till eleven, an hour's break and then another lesson, which lasted twelve till one then the rest of the day off. Result.

"Welcome to your first official lesson where you just might actually learn something!" Mr Volturi said sarcastically in a joking manner. He got a few laughs from the students. He continued teaching our class. Today we were learning about the different Business sectors.

It was now twelve fifty-seven. The lesson was pretty much finished and everyone was packing his or her things away.

"Remember to read the first two chapters of your text book. Oh Miss Swan, might I have a moment please?" Mr Volturi asked. I nodded and waited behind whilst the rest of the class went off to do whatever they were going to do for the rest of the day. Once they were all gone I walked over to Mr Volturi's desk.

"Ah Miss Swan. I just wanted to congratulate you personally on your previous educational results. I'm sure they are a bright confirmation of your sure success of this course." He said brightly.

"Err thanks sir." I said unsurely. Is this really what he wanted to talk to me about?

"Oh and another thing. I have a business convention coming up and I was going to take a few select students and I would like you to be one of them."

"I'll definitely think about it." I answered. I wasn't sure about this; I had only just started the course.

"Good good make sure you let me know."

"Will do. Have a good day sir." I said as I walked out of the room.

I decided to take the longer route to my dorm building so I could get to see a bit more of the college. What I didn't expect to find was Emmett lying on the grass shirtless under a tree alone. I was so caught up in my debate to go see him or not I didn't hear his whistle me over. I finally heard the whistling and saw Emmett waving his huge arms for me to come over.

Once I reached him he grabbed my school bag and placed in on the floor. I plopped down next to him and lay back, resting my head on my arms.

"Lovely day." I said quietly as the warm sun hit my face.

"Lovely day for a lovely girl." Emmett said. I blushed and saw Emmett grinning at the corner of my eye.

"Emmett?" I asked rolling over onto my stomach so I could look at his face.

"Bella?" He responded tilting his head lightly to see me.

"How did you know Tony…I mean Paul…I mean…who is he?"

"Paul." He chuckled. "Paul and I go way back! He got me my first job making fake designer crap with his dad. Super player that boy. Pretends he's from another country, in this case Italy, creates a fake name, in this case Tony, and brings all the girls these fake designer bags and clothes. Unlucky for Rose huh? Fell right for it."

"Wow what a sleezeball." I was utterly appalled. How could some guy have such little respect for women like that? And poor Rose! Like Emmett said she fell straight for it. Blinded by gifts and fake tanned biceps.

"Well thanks Emmett." I said lying down on my back again.

"For?"

"For letting Rose know the truth. You could've played along with your friend but you didn't. If it wasn't for you she'd still be in a completely fake relationship."

"So you're thanking me for being a complete ass? You know pissing doll face off and getting her to ring up "Tony"."

"Yeah. Thanks for being an ass Emmett." And I wouldn't have him any other way.

* * *

**So heres another chapter, please REVIEW purely because i love them! x**

Chapter 10 - Cookie Dough?


	11. Thanks for Being an Ass

**Heya guys, sorry for the wait but here's anoter update. Currently writing chapter 13 :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Thanks for Being an Ass**

Things felt like they had always done, almost like the incident with Tony/Paul never happened. Rose was acting like Rose, still fuming whenever she came into contact with our "pesky" neighbours and still gossiping away at anyone. That's Rose for you.

I saw Emmett and Jasper at least once a day, like a medicine dose, or even an apple. An apple a day keeps the doctor away, in my case two pesky neighbours a day keep Rose away.

Friday, thank goodness for that! I couldn't stand another lesson with Mr Volturi bugging me about his little trip convention thing. During each lesson he'd corner me and ask whether I was going or not. Each time I told him…

"I'm still thinking about it Sir!" It was getting a tad frustrating.

So, current location, Jasper and Emmett's apartment. Sofa, Jaspers lap to be precise. We were watching another movie and I was taking the occasional swig of Jaspers beer, oh if only my father could see me now.

Movie night was a regular thing. One night of the week we'd gather and hang out, most of the time it was watching a movie so hence the title movie night. But I couldn't concentrate on the film at all. Mr Volturi said something today.

**Earlier**

"Bella about this convention, I really need to know nowish. Only there are limited spaces." He noticed my reluctance.

"Look, I didn't want to have to tell you this because I was so sure you would accept the offer but…this trip is a great experience and it will help so much with our next topic of study, business marketing and product development." Dang, he'd found my weak spot. Those were the two subjects I had difficulty with, and I really needed to pass this course!

"I would like an answer by Monday please." And with that he walked back to his desk.

**_Present_**

I sighed loudly and grabbed the bottle of half empty, half full beer out of Jaspers grasp. His arms tightened around me. He leant in and whispered softly in my ear.

"What the matter Darlin', you don't like the movie?"

"No it's not…"

"Emmett, turn this crap off!" Jasper yelled to Emmett who was scarily engrossed in the horror movie that was playing.

"Screw you Jazz this is a quality film." Was Emmett's oh so complying response.

"No Jasper it's not…"

"Bella doesn't want to watch this, she doesn't like it!" I felt Jaspers muscles tensing.

"It's almost finished Bella, like twenty minutes." Emmett tried to assure me, his eyes never leaving the television screen.

"No Emmett it's not that…" I tried again.

"What! There's like another hour to go moron, turn it off!"

"Make me!" Emmett retorted.

"So help me Emmett…!"

"Ooh what you gonna do, stab me with your tattoo needles? You got nothing."

The two boys continued arguing and I was getting sick of it. I pushed Jaspers arms away from me but he refused to let me go.

"Jasper get off!" I was pissed right now, I had a headache, I was being forced to go on some stupid trip that I don't want to go on but have to because if not I'll fail my course which means failing my mother, my teacher is a pushy bastard, Rosalie's just talks and talks and talks and I already have two assignments due for next week, one of which I don't understand at all because they gave me the wrong sheet and…

"Bella?" Both the guys were staring at me like I was insane. I hadn't noticed them calling my name for the past five minutes because I was so engrossed in my mental rant in my mind. I looked from Jasper to Emmett then back to Jasper and back to Emmett. And then I cracked. Tears flooded my face and I slumped onto Jaspers shoulder and burst into tears, soaking his shirt, but who cares.

The two boys didn't say anything. I felt Emmett's shift over, closer to me and his hands rub my back softly. Jaspers was whispering soothing words in my ear and stroking my hair. The sense of love and care these boys were giving me was so comforting that I didn't want it to end.

But it had to eventually. I lifted my head off of Jaspers shoulder and wiped my eyes with my sleeves. I just sat there sniffling and hiccupping. The boys sat there just watching me, Jaspers hand had gone from my hair to my back as I sat up and continued to gently stroke me.

"I'm so sorry you guys, I just…ugh the stress of college is kicking in I guess."

"Shh don't apologise." Jasper whispered.

"Yeah Bells, just relax, take a moment to chill out." Emmett encouraged. I did as I was told and focused on regulating my breathing which was currently all over the place.

…

It had been about an hour since my little breakdown. Jasper had carried me to his room and laid me down on the bed, flopping himself down beside me and allowing me to cuddle up into his side while he fiddles with my hair. Edward had knocked and asked one of the guys to help him install the new television he had bought for his bedroom wall. Emmett, being an electrical course student, was up for the challenge. Only seconds later had we heard the sound of banging and swearing coming through the thin apartment walls. This continued for the next ten minutes but Jasper and I just blurred it out.

"You are alright aren't you Bella?" Jasper asked, genuine concern evident in his voice.

"I'm okay Jasper." I assured him, snuggling further into his side.

"What was bugging you?" He asked, relaxing a little and tightening his grip on me.

"I've just got a lot going on that's all."

"Like…"

"Like I have a lot of work to do and Mr Volturi wants me to go on some silly trip. If I don't go then I ruin my perfect grade. I really need that grade."

"Whoa wait, you have Mr Volturi?"

"Yeah why?"

"What's he like?"

"He's okay, a little pushy but if he needs an answer he needs an answer. Why?"

"No reason…just wondering."

The rest of the evening was spent in a silence I couldn't break. Jasper seemed so lost in thought, I dare not disturb him.

…

I was back in my apartment, lying on my stomach in the middle of my bed, laptop in front of me, constructing an email.

To: Mr Volturi, Business Department

_From: Isabella Swan_

_Subject: Trip to the business Convention_

_To Mr Volturi, _

_I am writing to inform you that I accept your invitation to the Business Convention trip…_

**_So this is another chapter, please review and i'll get to updating as soon as! Remember capter 12 is already written so if you wanna see it you gotta REVIEW! xx_**


	12. Deja Vu

**Hello, i know its been ages but i had actually given up on this story, but im back now bitches so deal with it ;)**

**Anywho these next two chapters are a treat for you, Major bella love with ?**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Deja Vu**

"Miss Swan, a moment please?" Mr Volturi called as the students left the classroom.

"Hi, whats up?" I asked.

"I am so glad that you accepted my invitation. It is next Thursday at 5o'clock. The group will meet at the front of the business building, transport has been sorted." He clarified.

"Wait you mean Thursday 16th?"

"Of course. Is there a problem?"

"Well, it's my friends birthday and…"

"Well you'll just have to tell your friend that you have other commitments. Bella I'm not sure you understand the importance of this trip for your grade." Mr Volturi took his glasses off and crossed his hands on the desk, staring at me intently.

I sighed. "I do sir, I'll be there." Mr Volturi's face turned to a smile.

"Glad to hear it Bella. Have a good afternoon."

…

"Oh my gosh will you cheer up! So you're missing his birthday? It's not like his birth is something anyone would want to celebrate." Rose moaned. Guess she was fed up of my miserable face and attitude. Next Thursday was Jaspers 20th birthday and I was going to miss it. College during the day and this business trip in the evening.

"How should I tell him?" I asked Rose, hoping for some _useful _advice.

"I'll do it!" Rose smirked.

"No! I will, I don't trust you, I love you just don't trust you."

Rose pouted. I stuck my tongue out at her and she threw a pillow at me. She knew I didn't mean it but I did want to tell Jasper myself.

"Ooh pillow fight! Can I watch?" Emmett stood leaning against the link doorframe.

"Emmett what do you want?" Rosalie groaned. She had been quite good with the guys lately, she still couldn't stand them but at least she didn't shout anymore…well as much anyways.

"Just a little chat with Bellsy, can I steal her pretty please?" He asked childishly. Rose merely flicked her wrist and walked to her room.

"Bella, follow me if you want to live." He said, impersonating Arnold Swartzenegger. I rolled my eyes but chuckled anyways. He led me to his room where he flopped on his beanbag next to the bed. I sat in the centre of his bed and crossed my legs.

"Where's Jazz?" I asked.

"Err he's out…he asked me to keep you busy but not to tell you that I was supposed to keep you busy. I wanted to talk to you alone anyways."

"Oh I see." I knew exactly what he was doing, he was shopping for "glue".

"Right you know Jaspers birthdays next week right? Well I was thinking you could jump out of a cake? And then…"

"Emmett…" I interrupted. "…I can't make his birthday, I have an important business trip that I really can't miss."

Emmett just sat there.

"Bummer, Jazz will be pissed, he was looking forward to celebrating with you. Maybe Rose will jump out of the cake. It's worth a shot." Emmett pondered.

"Really? He wanted me there that bad?" I felt guilt levels rising.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it, you know Jazz, he gets your "good girl" thing you've got going on. I think he's attracted to it actually."

I laughed. "Shut up Emmett."

"You know I think its pretty hot too." He said seductively, standing up and waking over to the bed.

"Really? Why?" Emmett took a seat next to me on the bed.

"You know, the good ones are usually the naughtiest. And with your daddy being a policeman its like you're "off limits" to guys. Its totally hot!"

"Shut up Emmett, you're mad." I laughed. Emmett joined me in laughing and lightly placed him hand on my knee. I got a sense of déjà vu. Just remembering what had happened last time made me blush. Last time it was in the dark so at least I could hide my blush, not this time.

"Why are you blushing? Do I make you nervous?" Emmett asked, a smile playing on his lips. I shook my head as a no.

"No? Well maybe it's because you like it when I touch you." He pondered to himself. His fingers walked up my knee, up my side and then he slid his hand down my arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

"Do you like it when I touch you?" He asked, continuing to stroke my arm. His other hand was playing with a loose curl that had fallen loose from my ponytail.

"I..i don't really know." I said unsurely.

"Just relax Bella. I'm gonna take real good care of you whilst Jaspers gone, make you feel so good…" he trailed off.

* * *

**Review to find out what happens , TRUST me you want to read it ;D**

**xx**


	13. Maybe not as Deja Vu

**Astounded by the number of reviews i got :) Thank you guys, continue! **

**NOTE : Some people mentioned the length of my chapters, basically i don't like having so many days in the story fitted into one chapter and i don't like having so many different events and secnarios in one chapter so i make them as long as i can woithout giving away too much, sorry for any inconvenience. x**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Maybe not so much Deja Vu**

As if these boys couldn't confuse me further!

It was better then last time, last time Emmett just teased me but this time…this time it was something new, something I think was good.

His lips briefly touched mine. The hand that played with my loose curl was now caressing my neck. It took me a moment to comprehend what was going on and why Emmett was just waiting. He wanted to know I was okay with this.

Unsure of how to indicate that I was okay with this I leaned forward a little more and went for another kiss. Emmett, now seeing that I wanted this, placed his other hand on my waist and pulled me closer, placing soft butterfly kisses on my lips. I sat there, rigid, letting Emmett kiss me and kissing him back just as softly.

As I began to regain control of my body I slowly moved my arms, checking that I could actually move them. I felt numb. One arm went to his arm and I placed my hand on his shoulder, my other hand went to his face to hold and stroke his cheek.

Emmett took this as a good sign. His grip on my waist got tighter pulling me in closer. His hand that was on my neck travelled more roughly to the back of my head pulling my face closer. Our kiss was more heated now, gone were the soft butterfly kisses that he surprised me with. My lips moved against his. The more comfortable I got, the more I participated the more heated and rough the kisses were.

My hand travelled to the back of his neck pulling him closer, indicating the need for more. His tongue lined my bottom lip begging for entrance, asking permission silently. I allowed it and trust me I didn't regret it.

Why I even tried to fight his tongue for dominance was beyond me, Emmett seemed a natural born kisser, not needing to stop to catch his breath as often as I did, knowing exactly what to do to make me want more, using different techniques to make me feel…well, good! Just like he had promised.

After what felt like ages, but not long enough, my hands had roamed his chest, arms and face and now I was desperate for air. I pulled away, slightly pushing on Emmett's shoulders to push him back.

"Umm…well that's one way to keep me busy I guess." I whispered, enjoying Emmett's unsteady breath on my lips. He smirked and kissed my nose.

"Wow, definitely prefer the good girls." He winked at me. I laughed nervously feeling slightly awkward in his arms. What now? Were we in a relationship or was this just fun. A relationship with Emmett? I was unsure how I felt about that.

"So…what now?" I asked.

"Movie?" Emmett shrugged. I nodded.

We walked to the living room. Emmett stuck in The Hangover and joined me on the saof. He slung his arm around me lazily. It was comfortable, not at all awkward anymore now that I knew we were just friends. What happened was just something that happened. No big deal.

The movie finished, and I was wiping tears from my eyes as Emmett laughed at me.

"I knew you would love it!" He practically yelled. We were laughing so hard that we didn't realise the door had opened.

"Aww Bella, did the big mean Emmett make you cry?" Jasper teased. I took a look at him to show I was just laughing. His shirt was ragged, his hair not much better. Like I had assumed, "glue".

"Why are you crying anyway?" He asked, placing his newly purchased beer into the fridge.

"Two words, The and Hangover." I giggled. Although in a good mood from the film, I couldn't deny the inevitable. I didn't want Jasper angry at me because I had to miss his birthday.

"Ahh I see." He chuckled.

I glanced over to Emmett. He put a finger to his lips. I understood what he meant. Best not to tell Jasper of our little kiss.

"Well…this was fun Bella, we should do this again, but for now I think theres something you and Jazz have to chat about." He leaned over to give me a kiss on the cheek. He paused to check that Jasper was still stocking the fridge with alcohol and kissed my lips roughly. With a wink he pulled away and headed off to his room. Seconds later loud music thumped through the walls.

"So…" Jasper urged, still stocking the fridge. How much did he buy?

I sighed and walked over to the kitchen, lifting myself onto the counter next to Jasper.

"I need to tell you something." I said quietly. Jasper, noticing my reluctance, stopped what he was doing and placed his hand on mine, which sat still on my lap.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I can't make your birthday." I looked down at our entwined hands just waiting for him to say something.

"Ok." Was all he said. He withdrew his hand and continued to busy himself.

"What? Your really ok with it?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well Emmett said that you were really excited, so I thought maybe…"

"Emmett doesn't know shit." Jasper said suddenly, harshly. I flinched at his sudden change in tone.

"Jasper I am really sorry." I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Forget it, its fine." He said dully.

"I promise we'll do something the next day?" I questioned.

"Whatever. I really don't care whether you're there or not." It stung, I was just stung by Jasper. Ouch. He walked to the sofa a flopped onto it, starting to flip trhough different channels.

"I should go…" I walked to the link door with my head low.

Not even a goodbye.

* * *

**Again another short chapter and i apologise (reat note at top of page) but you cannot say it wasn't worth the read right ;) Please review, the next chapter has dramaaaaa! **

**xxx**


End file.
